


Dayswimming

by Alixtii



Series: Saga of the Stripped-Down Slayers [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Bechdel Fix, Bechdel Pass, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Hot Weather, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Nude Swimming, Nudity, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Public Nudity, Season/Series 07, Sunnydale, Swimming, Swimming Pool, Weather, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting hot out here, so take off all your clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dayswimming

It’s still only early April, but it’s Southern California, so it’s already hot as hell—appropriate, you suppose, considering your situation. Dawn and Amanda are used to it, you suppose, having lived in the area all their lives, or else they just pretend not to feel it, but you hail from more temperate climes—and a household where if the air conditioning was off, then the heater was on. You miss your nice climate-controlled gym.

The three of you, like all the other groups of three made out of the Potentials and the Scoobies, are searching through the abandoned town, making sure it is abandoned. Helping humans to evacuate if they need, and slaying evil demons if they’re thinking about putting up residence in what is now a ghost town.

You haven’t come across anyone human or demonic yet, though, just abandoned building after building. Sometime it’s clear the occupants left in a hurry; in other cases, everything is neatly packed up. Either way, there’s never any sign anybody’s been around in the last few days.

You patrol a good chunk of the town: Sunnydale’s single Starbucks, the row of stores which includes what you were told was once Mr. Giles’ magic shop, the public pool. It is at this last place that you slip your hand into the water which still fills the swimming pool. It feels perfect: a few degrees below the air temperate, neither too cool nor too warm. “Oh,” you say. “That feels good.”

“Shame we don’t have any bathing suits,” Amanda says, “or we could go swimming.”

“We’re in the middle of an abandoned town,” you point out. “Who needs suits?”

It is Dawn who catches your meaning first, and without hesitation she pulls off her shirt. You watch as she strips down quickly and efficiently, pulling off her clothing to reveal more and more perfectly formed skin until she is standing in front of you and Amanda bare naked. Then with a graceful dive, she slips into the water.

She makes a few strokes, propelling herself into the center of the pool, then turns and, treading water, looks back at the two of you. The refraction of the water distorts it somewhat, but still you’re provided with an enviably perfect view of naked Dawn. “You’re right,” she says. “The water’s fine.”

Amanda looks at you, and you nod, and the two of you begin removing your clothes. Amanda’s body is similar to Dawn’s in some ways: it is slender, long, and smoldering hot. Getting to see both girls naked in the same day is a dream come true.

You jump in the water, and yes, it is much better than the hot and sticky Sunnydale air. You give a sigh of relief as you begin to swim laps, not taking your eyes off of Dawn’s and Amanda’s bodies as they too cut gracefully through the water.

You smile. Even in the midst of an apocalypse, life manages to send some simple pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> [3+ FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/3217019/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/79758.html#comments)


End file.
